And We All Have A Hell
by The Moon's Berserk
Summary: Tainted Angel, that's what he'd become. Under the spell of his master. But a certain blonde caught his eye. Hey, we all have a hell, right? SoRoku , SoRiku, Songfic, Vamptastic :D
1. This Is My Curse

**Intro**

He didn't recall exactly how it happened. Couldn't recollect the events of that night, just that it was the night his innocence was forever transformed into the wickedness that he was in now.

It wasn't as if his mother had noticed, or his brother even suspected it. He was a damn good actor, and those skills didn't falter not once.

He can't entirely say he hated what he had become, not at all. That was just how twisted he had gotten. Under the spell of his seductive master in an almost masochistic way.

The sullen silverette had him right where he wanted after much watching and waiting, turning his once bubbly and innocent cinnamon-haired muse into the tainted angel before him.

__

**And he loved it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: This Is My Curse**

In the dead of night, I make my way out of the house, presentable to my master of course. I took out my contacts, revealing my blood red eyes. I applied my eyeliner and put on a tight black tank and black jeans with chains and a black, spiked choker. He likes it better when I dress this way.

I headed out to his secret spot, luckily not too far from my home. I went down by the creek where a small cave is. Inside the cave is nothing, but, if you go a little further, you will enter..

"Ah, there you are my pet."

He smirked then opened his mouth a little more to reveal a fang. He summoned me closer and all I could do was obey. He grabbed me around the waist and leaned down toward my neck. I gasped as his fangs penetrated my skin, it always soothed me.

Once he was finished, he pulled away. I looked up at him. He was illuminated in the soft moonlight that peered through a crack in his lair. His silver hair shining, aqua eyes brightened in satisfaction while blood dripped down his fangs. He was shirtless, I didn't really care, whatever pleases my master.

"Now, Sora, your turn.." he smirked again in his breath-taking way.

* * *

This is my beloved curse. One night, two years ago, I found myself in the wrong place. Down in his lair, Riku. I was just wandering around that night, decided to be rebellious. Oh where that rebellion lead me.

I came here and saw him in all of his glory. I was immediately captivated by the sway in his walk as he came to me, captivated, and afraid. He told me not to be, that's the last I remember other than awaking in my own bed. I thought it was a dream until my tongue ran over an unfamiliar part in my mouth.

_**A fang.**_


	2. The Lies Within

**Chapter 2: The Lies Within**

I woke up that morning to the bright sunlight beaming down on me. I nearly hissed at it. No we do not melt in the sun or anything, we just prefer the dark.

"Up and at em little bro," Cloud said. He must have opened the curtains. I started to look at him, then remembered my contacts were out. I shut my eyes quickly.

"Get outta here. I'm up."

"You're up with your eyes closed?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes." Simple word stated so sharply.

"Alright, alright. Well hurry up so we won't be late."

I heard him exit the room so I slowly opened one eye to check, he was gone. I climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to start my day. I clicked my fangs in and out randomly, I felt it was a necessity to make sure I could control them, made sure I put in my contacts then checked to make sure my bite marks had completely healed and went away.

Once everything was in order I headed downstairs and put on the act of the old me.

"Hey mom." I said cheerfully upon entering the kitchen.

"Hello Sora. How did you sleep?" she responded handing me a plate of food. I smiled at the plate of uselessness. "I slept well mother."

She nodded in approval then turned to wash some left over dishes. Cloud gave me a weird look so I forced myself to eat the pancakes and sausage. He shrugged and started in on his breakfast. I don't understand how mortals eat, I don't understand how I once needed to.

After about five minutes I gave up.

"What's the matter? You haven't been eating much lately." my mother said, feeling my forehead.

"Um, I'm just, not hungry?" I said, hoping she'd buy it. Cloud started giving me the weird, one-eyebrow up look again. I shot a glare at him. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." he said, getting up. He never ate much, why doesn't he get all the interrogation and worry?

Our mother waved at us from the door once we were in Cloud's silver and blue Dodge Viper. We smiled and waved back before pulling out of the driveway.

_You're like an angel but with broken wings_

_A heart so cold can never show mercy_

_And you've got me right where you want me_

Cloud sung along to the song as it played. His singing always somehow relaxed me. I listened in silence as we pulled into the school parking lot. I sighed and got out of the car. Another boring day of high school.

* * *

"Hey Sora, check this out."

I broke from my trance to look up at Hayner, no doubt showing off on his skateboard. I shook my head. This was my new daily routine, hanging out after school with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, way on the other side of town. This was an area where I could be myself without anyone noticing my secret.

"Come on Sora, you're red contacts are sooo awesome. You HAVE to tell me where you got them eventually." Olette said, leaning into my face. I pushed her away gently. "No way." I laughed, more at the irony than anything else.

"Hey Olette, go to the store with me" Pence said, pulling on her arm. She complied with him, after my many refusals to go, and off they went. Hayner kept doing skate tricks and I just watched, not noticing an arm snaking around my waist.

"Hello Sora." a voice whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off. "Go away Seifer. You're gross." I said. "Aww, don't be that way."

Before I knew it, Hayner had made his way over. "Get outta here Seif, he doesn't wanna deal with you." he said viciously. Seifer looked up at him with a venomous glare. I sighed. Here it goes again. I stood up to leave. "When you're done fighting come find me..Hayner." I said with a smirk.

Hayner gave Seifer a satisfied smirk as well before grabbing my hand. "No baby, how bout we just go. Too much, pollution here." he looked over at Seifer as he said this. I swear Seifer growled as we walked away. "Don't worry Sora, soon you'll get tired of that little punk and come to me." Seifer called after us. The guy is truly pathetic.

We ended up walking to the store which Pence and Olette were just now coming out of. "Are we still going to that rave Friday night?" Olette asked, opening a popsicle. "Sure, you can still go, right Sora?" Hayner asked. "I'll see what I can do." The group groaned. "You always say that Sora, come on, it'll be fun." Pence chimed in. "Yea, yea. We'll see." I smirked.

* * *

_**Hayner, **_

I just want to bite him so bad sometimes. He turned around breaking me from the steady gaze I had on the back of his head.

"What time do you have to go home." he said, unlocking the door to his house. No one was home as usual. I bit my lip then gave him a innocent smile. "Whenever you get me home?"

He smiled then pulled me into the house, pausing to lock the door, then proceeded to attack my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed me onto the couch. He started moving down to my neck and, uh oh.

I pushed him off of me.

"What?" he asked in confusion. I just kept my mouth covered and said, "Bathroom," which I'm sure was extremely muffled but I jumped up and went anyway.

I got in there and locked the door behind me. My fangs had popped out, without my consent might I add. This happened every time.

"Sora? You okay?" Hayner said at the door which made me spin around super fast. "Yes," I said, which came out as a hiss. Damn fangs. I clicked them back in then opened the door. We looked at each other wide-eyed. "I think I should go." I said. Hayner looked at me weird. "Did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked.

I didn't like lying to him. Really. But the vein in his neck was nearly flashing at me in neon lights. I ran out of his house and sped up to vampire speed once I was sure I was out of sight.

Blood.

_**I needed blood.**_


	3. A Little Rebellion Never Hurt, Did It?

**Chapter 3: A Little Rebellion Never Hurt..Did It?**

He wasn't necessarily a good kid. Wasn't entirely bad. He just really didn't give a damn.

His mom had left him years ago for some other man. His dad couldn't really do anything about him either. If he came home way past midnight, his dad would simply say, "Eh, what can I do? You're just like I was," then proceed to take a swig from his whiskey bottle.

His best friend, Axel, was about the same way. Perhaps that is how they got along so well, but however they didn't really get along with others. Maybe it was just their aura, they just didn't click with other people.

* * *

I saw a flash of red hair practically flew through the opening to our hideout. He flopped down on the ground lazily and out of breath.

"What did you do now?" I asked him, throwing him a sea salt ice cream. Instead of answering right away, he tore open the ice cream. He started eating and I waited patiently for him to catch his breath and speak.

"What are you doing in here already?" he asked. I glared at him then threw my ice cream wrapper at his head. "That's not what I was waiting for." I said. He laughed. "You know that crazy old lady with the blow torch?" he asked with a smirk.

My mouth dropped open involuntarily. "You didn't!" I exclaimed while he just laughed his head off. He was sprawled across the ground at this point. "I..wanted..the torch." he managed to say between laughs, "she chased me down with a rifle! I promise, that oldie can run," he laughed sitting up.

I shook my head. That's Axel for you. Always getting himself into some ridiculous situation.

"So, Namine's throwing a rave this Friday night." I said casually. "Sounds fun. Will we be attending?" Axel asked with a knowing smile. I smiled as well. "But of course."

* * *

"Dad? Dad!"

"What is it Rox?" My dad was watching some news show on the couch. What a bum. "Um, here," I said slyly, handing him a paper.

"Suspended again? What did you do this time?" my dad asked in a bored tone. I smiled. "Me and Axel kicked Seifer's ass." Dad frowned at me, I continued to smile. "You can't keep fighting Rox." he said. "This will be my forth visit with that principal of yours."

"I know, I know." I rolled my eyes. It wasn't my fault. Seifer was the biggest "bully" in Twilight Academy. Me and Axel refuse to put up with him or his little minion Rai. Okay, big minion but still.

I left the room and went right back out the front door. "How much trouble did you get in?" Axel asked. We both laughed and started walking down the street. "You gonna have Reno pose as your father again?" I asked. "Yep. I still think Mansex is a tard for believing he's my dad." Axel said, shaking his head.

We headed to a particular alley way near the shopping district in search of our friend Namine' where we was sure she was. Sure enough there she was, in her favorite alleyway, drawing.

"You really need a new place Nams, this is dangerous," At Axel's voice, Namine' nearly dropped all of her supplies. We laughed as she scowled at us. "It's not good to scare me. I could have a heart attack one day." she stated seriously. "Shouldn't been in an alley," Axel teased, peaking over her shoulder.

She covered her sketchbook and he smiled sheepishly. "You guys coming to the rave Friday?" she asked. "Or are you two grounded?"

"And if I was? You know we'll be there," I said. Axel nodded in agreement. "Alright, good." she said, shutting her sketchbook, Axel frowned at this. She stood up. "I have to go now, see you guys tomorrow" she said, leaving.

We said our goodbyes then looked at each other. "So, what to do now?" I asked Axel. He smirked, "I don't know Roxy, you tell me." After this sentence, he proceeded to grope me. That Axel, forever doing something spontaneous. But,

**_That's my Axel._**

* * *

I woke up to a bump at my bed. It was dark..uh oh.

I jumped up to see Axel glaring at me.

"You fell asleep." he accused. Okay, not an accusation, I did fall asleep. "Well, YOU didn't call when you were suppose to," I shot back. He didn't respond to that. "Get up, get ready. We're gonna be late." he whined. "Okay, okay." I said getting up.

I got ready to go to the party, but a thought hit me. "How did you get in here?" I asked when I came back from the bathroom. "About that..you should REALLY lock your windows, close em for that matter." he said, playing with a lighter.

"Hey watch it! Don't burn down my room," I said, reaching for the lighter. Once I did, Axel grabbed me around the waist and forced me onto his lap. "I'm more careful than that Roxy." he said, kissing me on the lips. I jumped off of his lap and headed to the window. "We're gonna be late remember?" I said with a smirk. Axel's shocked expression changed into a smile. He shook his head and followed me to the window.

* * *

We weaved our way through the crowd in the abandoned building Namine' found for this party. I was hardly focusing, the flashing lights always dazed me.

"I wonder where Nams is?" Axel said, looking around once we found a fairly empty area. I shrugged, still watching the lights. I think I saw Axel shake his head. "You stay here, I'm gonna look for her near the back." he said. I nodded and watched him trudge through the crowd.

I immediately regretted it. I felt uneasy once he left, which was odd. I would say I'm fairly brave. Nothing scares me, so why did I feel sudden panic? Then I saw _him._

He was standing there, within the crowd, looking _directly at me._

My heart rate went up. He had piercing red eyes. Contacts I'm sure, right?

A silver headed guy emerged behind him. Once he did, the brunette watching me seemed to go almost blank. The silver one looked at me and smirked, then whispered in the weird guy's ear. He perked up and smiled.

No, this was the lights. Yes, all those flashing lights playing with my mind. The silver-head looked up at me, his aqua eyes nearly shining, then disappeared? So did the shorter guy.

I took a step back but ran into something. I turned around and there was the boy with the red eyes. He smiled at me.

"_**Hello Roxas, you smell rather..delicious"**_


	4. My Dearest Pet

**This was short and sucks mega bad.**

**I'm more excited for chapter 5 so I couldn't focus, so sorry.**

**Next chapter will be way better.**

**MAZX Productions,**** you absolutely rock for sticking with my story since I posted it.**

**Tsuin**** , thank you as well, you know I love reviews. ((so does she, everyone go read her stuff, go to my profile to find her, "Axel's Wife" :D ))**

**Everyone, keep reviewing for me :D**

**-Riku's Wife**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 4: My Dearest Pet

He was by far the easiest to control. The most eager.

My dearest pet.

He's the only one I ever really kept tabs on. The others I didn't care about, but him, I knew I wanted to change him. I wanted him to be like me, to see how he would use his new found power.

**_My beloved Sora._**

* * *

When I first saw him, he was wandering by the creek near my lair. No one had ever come down the creek this far so it surprised, and intrigued me.

I moved closer toward the opening and watched him just contently sit along the edge of the water. He was smiling at nothing in particular. I raised an eyebrow and continued to watch him.

Days and days I followed him around. He was totally oblivious considering I didn't try to hide it from him. He was just bubbly little Sora. But soon, oh but soon..

One night, he was out with some friends. I didn't really care to know who they were but _he_ was there, and that night

**_He would be mine._**

* * *

I followed his scent to an old run down building. I was curious as to why my dear was here, but it looked like a party of some sort.

I let myself in, I don't need an invitation for anything. Some people gave me odd looks, others simply continued their partying. Some of their blood smelled beyond delicious, but I had to focus. My pet was in here somewhere.

I spotted him in the crowd intently staring in a certain direction. I came up behind me silently and used my power on him. He was thinking of how good the blonde's blood would taste, amoung other things. I looked up at the blonde and smiled. I saw a lot of my tainted angel in him.

"Go get him Sora." I whispered in his ear.

My pet brightened up and sped off toward his prey. More like a flash, at the same time, I was off and out of the blonde's sight. I wanted to see my beauty at work.

"Hello Roxas. You smell delicious," he hissed due to his fangs being out. The blonde, Roxas I guess, nearly screamed but my pet covered his mouth. "Shh, don't be afraid. I only want one bite," Makes me proud. Much like when I changed him.

"Be good my pet, not too much too fast," a thought I sent to him. I'm sure he got it, he always does.

_**My darling Sora.**_


	5. True Identity

**Chapter 5: True Identity**

Good student.

Good son.

Good brother.

But there's more to me than that.

And it's not even human.

Immortal blood runs through my veins. I consider this a curse. At the same time, I want to be at the top. I want to be one of the leading vampires in history. I have yet to meet the current master vampire, but I know one thing is for certain,

_**I **__**will**__** take him down.**_

* * *

For four years and everyone's oblivious still. I suppose that's good, but it gets boring. Having to follow in the steps of your old life when you really want to break free. I think, one day, I just might.

I sit outside, rubbing my eyes. Ever since they changed from orange to an electric violet color, the contacts just don't seem to agree with me anymore.

Eye color has something to do your ranking as a vampire.

Red is for the 'newborn' vampires. They don't have much at this rate except fangs and bloodlust.

Orange is once you have progress to drinking the blood of 10 people. Vampires at this stage start to develop a few limited powers.

Electric violet is once you have drank the blood of another vampire. Contacts will start to irritate your eyes badly as I have gotten to find out. More powers come with more control.

Finally, the top vampires have aqua colored eyes. These eyes won't take contacts at all therefore the mystic color is for all to see. They also have unlimited power. They're unstoppable and can do jut about anything. I don't really know what it takes to become a master vampire, but I will.

I just just about to take out these blue contacts when my mom came out to the porch.

"Darling, it's your turn to set the table. Come on in now." she said with a smile.

"Yes mother." I responded and followed her into the house.

* * *

After dinner, with me not eating much, I decided it was my last day in this boring life as a human. Four years of hiding becomes unbearable. I'd rather be free.

In my room, I wrote a note to my family and got my belongings together. I took one good last look around my room.

"Farewell." I whispered to no one in particular, then I climbed out the window.

I took one last look at the house.

"_**Farewell"**_


	6. Of Powers And Disappearances

**Chapter 6: Of Powers & Disappearances**

"Go get him Sora."

That was all I needed to move me toward my goal.

He smelled so good. Now that he was in my grasp, I was in pure bliss.

My fangs had popped out at my excitement, scaring him even more. I didn't mind one bit. I love the smell of fear.

Before even I knew it, I had grabbed him and ran out of the building. I think he screamed, I'm not sure, I got him out of there quicker than her could even hear himself.

I took him out into a clearing and put him down. He just stared at me, shaking. I smiled at him.

"W-What do you want?" he said, trying to sound brave. There was still a slight shake to his voice. It was adorable.

"Nothing.." I smirked, getting closer to him. I inhaled deeply. His scent was, intoxicating. I moved his head a little to the side, his skin was nearly transparent to me around his veins. I put my tongue to his neck and he shivered.

"_**Can I bite you Roxas?" **_

**

* * *

**

((RPOV))

I screamed.

As simple as that.

I screamed..then woke up..to Axel standing over me..glaring..

Whoa..

Talk about déjà vu.

"You fell asleep." Axel said. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Um, good to see you too Rox." he said in confusion.

"I don't wanna go to the party." I said shaking my head. Axel didn't move then slowly put his arms around me.

"Um, okay? Why not?" he asked. I didn't say anything. Just stayed in his arms. I was NOT leaving this room today.

**

* * *

**

((SPOV))

I returned back to the building and quickly rushed off to the bathroom. I cleaned myself up before exiting again to go back in through the front door.

There it was, just as an hour before. Good to know the powers were working for me, since it technically wasn't my time and all.

"Hey Sora. There you are." Hayner came over to me smiling. "I thought you wouldn't show."

"Why wouldn't I?" I responded with a smile, knowing Olette was going to come over ranting.

'Okay gross. I didn't know _Namine' _was throwing this party." she said, stomping over.

Me and Hayner laughed. Olette and Namine' didn't get along at all. And we both knew she was the one behind this party. She glared at us.

"You knew didn't you!" she nearly yelled. We just laughed harder. It's kind of awkward to replay a scene you just did not long ago, but it was worth Roxas's sweet blood.

'Hey, where's Pence?" Hayner asked. Olette shrugged."Haven't seen him." she answered. We were all quiet for a minute. Pence always showed up. And if he didn't, or would be late, he would call. He was just thorough that way. Where he was, was still a mystery to even me.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Olette chimed in as if reading our minds. "Let's go party!"

We all headed off to the dance floor. When Hayner spoke,

"Have you ever felt like you were having an EPIC déjà vu?"

Ah powers are great.

* * *

I don't know what time it was when I got home. I only knew that it was super late and that my mom and several cop cars were outside.

I snuck around near the side of the house to sneak my blue contacts in. My mom had still never seen my red eyes before. Luckily I had because she spotted me, and was crying.

"Sora!" she exclaimed rushing over to me. "Sora! Where were you! I was worried sick." she sobbed hugging me.

"I told you I was going to a party mom.." I said looking around.

"Do you know the whereabouts of Mr. Cloud Strife?" an officer asked me. I just stared at him for a minute.

"Huh?"

My mom just began sobbing again.

"Sora,

Cloud is..

**Gone!"**


	7. On The Outside:Perfection

**Chapter 7: On The Outside/Perfection**

I didn't know what to think.

I couldn't think.

Why would Cloud just up and leave?

I looked from my crying mother to the officer.

"I-I haven't seen him, since this morning." I said.

"Did he act strange last time you saw him?" the officer asked. I shook my head. "As normal as usual." I replied.

The officers continued to ask us questions about him. And I was sort of worried. For all I knew, a vampire could have gotten to him. I knew what I had to do.

But first,

**_I need to find Riku._**

* * *

**((CPOV))**

I got a pretty good distance from home. Hopefully no one would notice I was gone until at least the morning.

I settled down in an alley, then channeled in on my house, well, my former house.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath. From what I saw, there were cops cars all around the house. It was fuzzy but I think I saw my mother crying and talking to an officer.

I sighed and sat on a box in the alley. She noticed I was gone already and it hadn't even been gone for that long.

But then a scent interrupted my thoughts. It was sort of familiar. It was..cinnamon-y. Immediately, I felt thirsty.

I got to my feet to find the person responsible for such a sweet smell. I went to the opening of the alley and saw a red head with a long red ponytail go by.

I think I'd seen him before. He didn't seem to notice me in the dark, so I continued to watch him. Something sparked within me. He was perfection…

_**So, I followed him.**_


End file.
